Dangan Ronpa: Legacy of Despair
by Magorgle
Summary: A Dangan Ronpa fan story starring sixteen original characters stuck in the Kamakura History Museum, written in the format of a game script. Readers will have the opportunity to choose who the main character spends their free time with and trial puzzles will given in a way that allows for the readers to solve the puzzles themselves. Originally on AO3.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Past is Inevitable**

_Hope's Peak Academy… _

_The name is whispered throughout the country. A school populated entirely by the best in their field, where entrants are selected not by wealth or connections, but exclusively by merit. Only the most skilled in any talent can be elevated to the school's prestigious Super High-School Level and allowed to enroll._

_I admire their honesty and truth, and taking a class there was my life goal._

…_But I didn't quite make the cut._

_My name is Takito Narita. I'm the son in a fairly famous family, but I'm neither skilled enough for the main school nor rich enough to be a reserve student. Today, I'm visiting Hope's Peak to deliver a present and say hi to a special friend of mine. I hear he's recently been admitted, and I thought that giving him an enrollment gift would be just the thing he needed. _

_The doors stood before me, conveying the towering ability of people within. I pushed them open and… and… and…_

_I don't remember._

Takito: Hngh… Hngh…

_Where am I? Some sort of bedroom…_

_I don't remember ever seeing this place before…_

[Examination Begins]

[Examine Bed]

_Plush… At least whoever brought me here likes me._

[Examine Shower]

_A shower? This place is built for extended stay._

[Examine Desk]

_Hmm… Oh, keys! _

_Why would someone lock me inside a room and then just give me the keys? I feel like I'm in a terrible "escape the room" game. _(Keys Acquired)

[Examine Door]

_I may have only assumed these keys would work… Here goes!_

_*click*_

_Whew… But still, what is this place?_

[Move to Dorm Hallway]

_Huh? More Rooms…_

[Camera focus on Takito's Door Panel]

_Why is my face on the door?_

[Camera returns to all the doors]

_Wait, there are faces on every door!_

…_Is this some sort of boarding school?_

[Move to Employee Hallway]

[Camera focus on "Employees Only" Sign]

_Employees Only? So it's not a boarding school… _

_**What**__ is this place?_

[Camera returns to normal]

[Move to Foyer]

…_People!_

Takito: HEY! DID YOU WAKE UP IN A BEDROOM, TOO?

Bespectacled Shy Boy: D-don't shout so loud!

Tired Large-Build Boy: Of course we did, numbnuts. [shrugs] Can't you, you know, infer things?

_Well I kind of expected a better –_

Device-Sporting Snide Girl: You aren't very bright. [smiles] Regardless of our situation, we would've woken up in a bedroom anyway.

Yellow and Black Energetic Girl: [muffled whispering] Don't listen to her. Bertrand thinks you're smart.

_I feel like I had more answers before I –_

Blackbeard Impersonator: Now, now, keep your wits about ya, mate! We need all hands on deck right now!

Formal Red Dress Girl: Kasai-san is correct. [smiles] Credibility is an essential part of presentation.

Takito: Could someone explain what's –

Verdant Costumed Girl: [points wand at Takito] Sweet Flower Enlightenment Beam!

Uptight Hispanic Boy: Everybody shuddup!

[mumbles continue from everyone]

Uptight Hispanic Boy: [Flips open glass case from his watch with a red button and number panel attached to it.]

[mumbles immediately die down]

Uptight Hispanic Boy: [Closes glass case and puts arms at his sides] Now that I have your attention, let's explore our surroundings in an organized manner.

_This kid has some sort of serious power over the others…_

Uptight Hispanic Boy: First, it's only polite that I introduce myself to the newest member of our little group. [valiant pose] Before you stands the great Pablo Vargas III, the excellent ruler of the island nation La Espera, and the Super High-School Level Dictator of Hope's Peak Academy.

[SHSL Dictator Title Card]

Pablo: Under my rule, my proud people repelled the invaders of several nations. I have used the cleverest of diplomatic ploys and acquired the best imports for my country. [crosses arms] Rest assured, this dilemma will be solved shortly, and those responsible [glasses gleam as he looks down] …will pay dearly.

_He seems a bit overzealous, but it's easy to see where he got his influence._

Pablo: And so I have introduced myself. Now it is your turn.

Takito: Oh, yeah. I'm Takito Narita.

Pablo: What about your talent?

Takito: Talent?

…_That's right! Every student at the main school of Hope's Peak Academy has a particular talent they are the best at._

…_But I'm not a student here…_

Takito: I, uh, don't have one.

Pablo: [puzzled expression] Narita-kun, this is no time for jokes.

Takito: I'm not joking. I came to Hope's Peak to deliver someone a gift.

Pablo: …

_Should I have said that?_

Pablo: Well, to be honest, that's not much of a setback for this group. You will be a valuable asset still. (valiant pose) In the meantime, we shall begin our exploration of this museum.

_Museum?_

[Camera pans over to text above the help desk]

"_Kamakura History Museum"…? _

Pablo: Takito, you would do well to introduce yourself to others. "Positive relationships are key to a cohesive team," as my father has said.

[Examination Begins]

[Talk to Pablo]

Takito: Pablo, do you know who this Kamakura might be?

Pablo: Of course! Izuru Kamakura is the founder of Hope's Peak Academy. This museum was most likely built in his honor.

_Could the school be responsible for whatever's going on?_

[Talk to Formal Red Dress Girl]

Formal Red Dress Girl: Of all the people to be stuck with, you're very fortunate its me. (smiles) Are you sure you're not one of the Super High-School Level Good Lucks they keep talking about?

Takito: …Excuse me?

Formal Red Dress Girl: [giggles] Oh, silly me! It looks like I've forgotten the basics. [smiles] I'm Tamaki Ozu, the Super High-School Level Hostess.

[SHSL Hostess Title Card]

Tamaki: [brings out gourmet sample] Here why don't you try my five-star catering? Sautéed Lox is a savory wave to calm your nerves.

Takito: No thank you. Hey, uh, do you know what's the deal with Pablo's watch?

Tamaki: [smiles] Oh… [opens eyes and stares intently] It would not be wise to talk about that while a certain person is in the room…

Takito: I get it. _This is starting to seriously scare me…_

[Talk to Beige-Vested Worried Girl]

Beige-Vested Worried Girl: [looks frightened]

Takito: Hey, I'm Takito Narita. I'm not here to hurt you.

Beige-Vested Worried Girl: [Grabs rock, chisels it to a point] Back off! I have… I have… I HAVE A VERY SPECIFIC SET OF SKILLS!

Takito: _Is she SHSL Hostage Negotiator? _What are these skills, per se?

Beige-Vested Worried Girl: I, Itsumi Jukodo, _the_ SHSL Archaeologist, will conquer my f..fff… [drops rock and flinches away from it.]

[SHSL Archaeologist Title Card]

Itsumi: dirtydirtydirty… [bites lip]

Takito: May I help you? _Does she have…_

Itsumi: Don't you dare think I have OCD!

_Gah!_

Itsumi: I… I just don't like dirt is all! [bites lip] D-don't make me hurt you!

Takito: _No, I think I'm going to leave you alone for now. _I'll see you later then.

[Move to Employee Hall]

[Talk to Vigor-Filled Cyborg]

Vigor-Filled Cyborg: Ah, yes, the vocally challenged boy from earlier. [salutes with robot arm] I've been looking for you, as it is my duty as a citizen to relieve you of one of your worries.

_Is that what people really think of me?_

Vigor-Filled Cyborg: Rest assured, fellow citizen, because the hypersensitive patriot sense of Wataru Gensai, proud Japanese citizen and Super High School Level Pyrotechnist, has come to a most satisfying conclusion.

[SHSL Pyrotechnist title card]

Wataru: We are, without a doubt, still in the greatest country on Earth!

_Wait, Patriot sense? I better not think too hard about that, and since we're out of the room…_

Takito: Well, would you mind using your patriot sense to discover what's up with Pablo's watch?

Wataru: No need, my friend. [fighting stance, and mechanical arm starts releasing steam] That foreign tyrant has already betrayed its purpose to us! [punches air]

That watch connects to his nation's nuclear arms!

_Whaaat!? _

Wataru: If we do not bend to his will, he threatens to launch his missiles directly upon Hope's Peak!

_He'll nuke us!? No wonder everyone seemed scared when he pulled out the watch…_

Wataru: But fear not! I, you, and any other patriots we find will lead a surprise attack on such foreign rule, remove the watch, and with it, his power!

Takito: I'll keep that in mind.

_Maybe I should talk about the elephant in the room…_

Takito: What happened to your arm..?

Wataru: [looks down on the verge of tears]

_Maybe I should have just let it eat its peanuts…_

Wataru: It is a badge of shame! A foolish sacrifice in the naïve, early days of my craft! And because of my injury, I am forbidden to serve in the world's greatest army! [sniffles] Look away, now, I beg you!

_Normally, I stick around to fix my messes, but…_

[Move to Employee Center]

_Look at all the office machinery in here. It's so formal, I would've felt guilty if I didn't have a suit._

[Talk to Device-Sporting Snide Girl]

Takito: Hi there! You seem right at home already!

Device-Sporting Snide Girl: [Doesn't notice Takito, keeps messing with her computers]

Takito: It's okay, I'll leave you to um… [peeks at her screen] buy stocks.

Device-Sporting Snide Girl: [continues typing away] Simpleton.

Takito: Excuse me?

Device-Sporting Snide Girl: [stylishly closes laptop lid] Sim-ple-ton. You honestly think whoever's kept us here would give us internet?

_Come to think of it, that was kind of "simple"._

Device-Sporting Snide Girl: [switches to swiping tablet] I'm simply playing a pre-downloaded stock game. As Nahoko Miyake, the Super High School Level Day Trader, and highly esteemed leader of the Miyake Investment Group…

[SHSL Day Trader Title Card]

Nahoko: …I must sharpen myself at all times.

_That's some dedication._

Nahoko: After your mistake of a sentence, it's clear to me that you could use some guidance in the dangerous world of economics. [exaggerated swipe on her tablet]

Our firm is famous for excellency and efficiency, and prides itself on superb results.

[Switches to dual smartphones] Perhaps you have heard of our greatest accomplishment, how we helped the great Byakuya Togami in his famous 40,000,000,000 yen outing into the stock market. Without our advice, we are confident his results would only have 400,000,000 yen.

_That's still a lot…_

Takito: Err… Did you make that round shelf you wear yourself?

Nahoko: [sulks and looks to the side] No, my mother makes them for everyone at the firm. [spins shelf] Being able to spin them around and easily reach all my devices is essential to my performance.

_Maybe I should get my dad one of those…_

Nahoko: Don't bother asking for one. They're not for sale.

Takito: …

_I'm going to leave before she reads my mind again._

[Move to Help Desk]

_It's a help desk for the main foyer. Tamaki is doing a princess wave at me, Pablo is carefully examining pair of doors, and Itsumi appears to be cursing me from a distance._

[Move to Employee Center]

[Move to Employee Hallway]

[Move to Cafeteria]

_Hmm… This place is pretty good looking. Not what I expected for something most customers don't see._

[Talk to Bespectacled Shy Boy]

Bespectacled Shy Boy: [takes Takito's photo]

_Hey!_

Takito: Shouldn't you ask people before you do that?

Bespectacled Shy Boy: [sulks] …Don't talk so loud.

Takito: [whispers] Okay, I won't speak so loud to you, but Pablo asked me to introduce myself to everyone here.

Bespectacled Shy Boy: [scared expression] …

_You know, maybe I'll just talk to someone else about him._

Bespectacled Shy Boy: [Hands Takito Newspaper] …Take it.

_Wait, what? A newspaper column? _

_About the Editor: Ryouta Miki_

_As our proud school's Super High School Level Reporter, Ryouta Miki is head editor of the Hope's Peak Newsletter. His credentials include winning both the National Student Journalist Photography and National Student Journalist Crime Column awards, the only case of one student earning multiple awards. His personal choice for his best accomplishment is his shocking expos__é of the Kuzuryuu family's illegal printing and selling of counterfeit pollution permits. _

[SHSL Reporter Title Card]

Takito: Is that you?

Ryouta: …

_Hmm. Must've been._

[Move to Serving Zone]

_Normally, I'd get my food here, but considering the circumstances, I'll probably have to get my own food here. It might make me seem spoiled, but I can't remember many times I've served myself._

Takito: [sighs]

[Move to Kitchen]

_All this tasty food! I'm drooling a little, but the fact that our captor prepared all this make it all a bit suspect._

[Talk to Blackbeard Impersonator]

_This fellow doesn't look like a high school student…_

Takito: Excuse me, how old are you? _That beard makes you look in your 30's…_

Blackbeard Impersonator: Ho, ho! You think I'm too old for high school? [Bends down and jokingly stares Takito in the eye]

_..._

Blackbeard Impersonator: [laughs] I'm only 14, mate!

_F-fourteen and a beard?!_

Blackbeard Impersonator: [laughs harder] Just pulling your chain, matey! I'm 15.

Takito: …I don't have words.

Blackbeard Impersonator: Well I do, matey! My name's Benito Kasai, and the fish selection here is superb! I'm surprised I didn't catch it myself!

Takito: What? _S-slow down!_ Err… Could you please be a little more consistent?

Benito: [smiles creepily] I'll oblige your request, but for future reference, using formal manners is an insult to scurvy dogs like me! [laughs] Yarharhar! I'm the Super High Seas Level Fisherman!

[SHSL Fisherman Title Card]

Benito: Oy! Takara!

Takara, Benito's Shoulder Parrot: Hungry!

_Wait, that was alive?_

…

_I don't know much about pirates, but I thought they'd be more straightforward than this._

Benito: Matey! It's high time you repaid me for such a gem of information!

Takito: Sorry. …I don't feel like swabbing the poop deck anytime soon.

Benito: [smiles creepily] Now matey…

Takito: !

Benito: If we were in a boat and not a museum, you'd be chum for such words.

Takito: ! …okayi'lldoitjustpleasedon'tkillme

Benito: [laughs and hands Takito a minnow] Great! Now, feed Takara.

Takito: _I guess I overestimated him… _[Tosses Takara the fish]

Takara: [eats fish midair] Thank ye! Thank ye!

_I'm going to leave before he finds more chores for me._

[Move to Serving Area]

[Move to Cafeteria]

[Move to Employee Hallway]

[Move to Dorm Hall]

[Talk to Energetic Pigtail Girl]

_She isn't facing me. Better get her attention._

Takito: Hey, it's me! Takito!

…_Still ignoring me._

Energetic Pigtail Girl: [Opens eye on the back of her head]

_Wait, nope nope what no I did not sign up for any of—_

Energetic Pigtail Girl: [turns around] Got ya, didn't I!

Takito: D-don't do that to people!

Energetic Pigtail Girl: [twirls hair] Do what?

Takito: Do that!

Energetic Pigtail Girl: Doo rag?

_Ugh. Now that I look at her, everything about her is as piercing as that third eye. Especially that eye-shaped belt buckle._

Takito: [shudders]

Energetic Pigtail Girl: Anyhoo, I'm Hitomi Yunokawa, the S-H-S-L Mutant!

[SHSL Mutant Title Card]

Hitomi: Yeah!

Takito: Yeah!

_Did I just say that?_

Hitomi: I bet that Pablo wants me to introduce myself formally, eh?

_At least __**she **__gets the picture._

Hitomi: [clears throat and grabs paper, reading it in a stuffy manner] "Subject 125 is human woman that exhibits polydactyl on both hands and a fully functional eye on the back of her head. Yadda, yadda, yadda, skipping to the good stuff… Aha! Such abnormal extra body parts cannot normally be controlled, but the subject has shown uncanny ability to utilize her gifts. This particular ability is what makes her, according to the officials at Hope's Peak Academy, Super High School Level.

_Does everyone come with these explanatory letters? I'd really like them._

Hitomi: So remember, Takito, wherever you are, I'll always, always have eyes…

…on you! Boo!

Takito: I'll keep that in mind. _Probably. Maybe._

Hitomi: See you later! Get it, see! C!

[Move to Laundry]

_A laundry? I don't get what's all this stuff doing here. Employees don't normally live at their workplaces, especially at museums._

[Talk to Pinstriped Pretty Boy]

_This fellow seems a little too interested in this batch of laundry._

Pinstriped Pretty Boy: Hongh… Hongh… [reels]

Takito: Are you… messing with women's underwear?

Pinstriped Pretty Boy: Wait, whuh? No no, absolute slander, not true! [turns around] Gah! [removes panties from his head]

Takito: But I saw it happen.

Pinstriped Pretty Boy: No, no, you must have mistaken a more lecherous, dirty man for myself! [grabs and stares at robe]

Takito: But I saw it happen.

Pinstriped Pretty Boy: [valiant pose] But I am a man of pure heart! Ladies have always sung the praises of… [places rose in mouth] …Okita Sugitani, Super High School Level Playboy!

[SHSL Playboy]

Takito: I saw it happen. And that didn't help your case.

Okita: [blood begins to drip out of where he bit the rose, and Okita looks distraught]

Takito: And you know, your name sounds a bit familiar.

Okita: [returns to valiant pose] But of course! I have a relationship advice blog known throughout the country! [picks a petal from his rose] Only a miserly gentleman would refuse the opportunity to help others!

Takito: Oh, yeah, now I remember you! You're the guy whose tips turned my sister's boyfriend into an asshole.

Okita: Err… [distraught]

Takito: He told about all these scuzzy tricks you teach people to use on women.

Okita: [rose's petals blow away] Abort! [jumps into pile of clothes]

…_I really hope we get out of here soon._

[Move to Dorm Hall]

[Move to Storage]

_Finally, a room that belongs in a museum!_

[Talk to Overalls and Scythe Girl]

Overalls and Scythe Girl: Hey, your name was Narita, wasn't it? Would you mind helping me with these boxes over here?

_Finally, a person that belongs in err… _

_Normal land?_

Takito: Sure. But call me Takito.

_I started moving some boxes, but the girl stopped me._

Overalls and Scythe Girl: I probably should have been clearer; I need you to search through the boxes, not open them. [smiles] Pablo asked me to look for supplies.

Takito: Nah, I understand. _Now that I think about it, that was worse than the bed thing. I'm glad she seems trustworthy enough to share this._

Overalls and Scythe Girl: By the way, I'm Kotori Ijiri, the SHSL Farmer. Pleased to meet you.

[SHSL Farmer Title Card]

_I rummaged through the boxes with Kotori._

Takito: Y'know, I was wondering why you carry that scythe around. There's no need to kill anyone.

Kotori: It's just my mother's. It's actually not just a scythe; it's an experimental farmer's multitool. I've been working on getting it available for public purchase.

Takito: Your mother's? That's really kind of you.

Kotori: There's no need for flattery. I'm just trying to follow in her footsteps.

_I would've liked to stay a bit longer, but I had finished with the boxes. She might be worth keeping as a friend after this whole thing is through._

[Move to Dorm Hall]

[Move to Garbage Disposal]

_An incinerator? Is the curator some sort of doomsday prepper?_

[Talk to Verdant Costumed Girl]

Verdant Costumed Girl: Filthy garbage choking our planet! Begone, and tell your creators to feel the wrath off nature!

_It looks like she's in the middle of something…_

Verdant Costumed Girl: Florify Sparkle Strike! [hits pile of garbage with her wand]

[A flower grows in the garbage]

_Woah! Is she the real deal?_

Verdant Costumed Girl: Aha! You've noticed me, warrior for natural life, [poses] Nature's Angel Gaia-chan!

Takito: Since we're stuck here, would you mind telling me your real name?

Gaia-chan: Never! [points wand at Takito] My identity must be kept secret from all those who wish to endanger the Earth! Chlorophyllic Sunlight Blast!

_Well, might as well as see if his influence will affect her again…_

Takito: You know, Pablo said you had to.

Gaia-chan: [dejected look] Urk! [curses sky] Gah, curse the indoors! I have no sunlight for my most powerful attacks! [pouty look] Anyway, my civilian name is Chiyo Ando, and I'm the SHSL Magical Girl.

[SHSL Magical Girl Title Card]

Chiyo: [poses] Now, you must promise not to tell anyone! My duties as Nature's Angel include secret attacks upon polluters and the enemies of natural life. [waggle wand in attack pose] Many people wish me out of the picture, if you know what I mean.

Takito: You mean there are hits out on you?

Chiyo: Of course! Gaia-chan is Japan's 2nd most wanted! [smiles] Don't tell that cyborg fellow, though, I here he's the type to turn me in.

_Now I'm just curious about who's the first…_

[Move to Dorm Hallway]

[Move to Gym]

_I guess we won't have to lose our conditioning after all?_

[Talk to Beige Dress and Rimless Glasses Girl]

Beige Dress and Rimless Glasses Girl: Pablo eínai éna kataraméno af̱tarchikí̱ alazonikí̱ malákas!

Takito: Excuse me? Hello?

Beige Dress and Rimless Glasses Girl: Mtekaji yetu pengine ni laughing punda zao mbali katika uzembe wake. [notices Takito] Oh, it seems I have a visitor.

Takito: Yeah, it's me, Takito Narita. I'm from the foyer, remember?

Beige Dress and Rimless Glasses Girl: Ah yes, Vzpomínám si říkal něco o drobné lůžek. For future reference, I'll refer to you as Kansai Dialect Male #345.

_How did she…? I've barely said anything._

Takito: Is there anything I can refer to you as?

Beige Dress and Rimless Glasses Girl: Satoko Royama. Super High School Level Polyglot.

[SHSL Polyglot Title Card]

Satoko: I know almost every language. [shifts glasses and smirks] I've memorized all the dead, nearly dead, and widely spoken ways of saying "Þú ert hálfviti."

_I'm just going to pretend that "halfwity" is not a cognate._

Satoko: You seemed to get along with Pablo. Could sent him a message? Tell him, "Puede comer mierda por ser tan mandona." It's a sign of friendship.

Takito: [nods] _…I have no intention of incurring the wrath of a private army today, so I'm just going to play it safe and be silent._

Satoko: Oh, and here's a German proverb from me to you. [smirks] Holen Sie sich Eis, wenn er trifft dich.

[Move to Pool]

_Hey, someone's here without a swimsuit. I hope they don't fall in._

[Talk to Distraught Pious Fellow]

Distraught Pious Fellow: [stressed in appearance] Oh please, give me a shoulder to lean on, good sir! [leans on Takito]

_It's not thaaaat bad._

Takito: Eh…. Something on your mind?

Distraught Pious Fellow: What? Isn't it obvious? We're trapped!

_Come to think of it, maybe this is the normal reaction…_

Takito: …But why do you feel so sad more than anyone else?

Distraught Pious Fellow: Oh, that's right! I guess that question would be there if you didn't know me… [stands upright and sternly] I am Akinori Kurokawa, the SHSL Preacher!

[SHSL Preacher Title Card]

Akinori: [distraught pose] And woe is me! My people need me for guidance! We'll probably be trapped in here forever, and soon my parish will stop waiting for me, and then they'll start drinking and smoking and killing and sinning and—

Takito: [puts hand on Akinori] That's a bit of an overreaction. First off, we probably won't be in here forever.

Akinori: O… K… then, how do I stop feeling so… so…

_I may have bitten off more than I can chew here._

Takito: Err.. Let's try some breathing exercises. In… Out… In… Out…

_**We practiced deep breathing for a few minutes.**_

Akinori: [smiling and overcome with joy] Narita-san! W-where did you learn this miraculous technique!

_Most everybody knows it, honestly, but I don't know if should say that._

Akinori: [fills incense pot] Here, let me bless this pool water… [splashes Takito]

Takito: Gah!

Akinori: Feel better? Holy water is a cure-all for the murkiness of the mind.

_Yeah. It helped me remember why I don't like going to church._

[Move to Changing Room]

_Why is this here? Does the museum have its own swimteam?_

[Move to Dorm Hall]

[Talk to Yellow and Black Energetic Girl]

Takito: Hello there! I'm—

?: buzzzz…

_Oh no. ohnoohnoohnoohno. Is that…_

Bee: buzzzz….

_Okay, remember what to do. Just stand still, and I won't sting you._

Takito: [attempts not to move face] …helpme

Yellow and Black Energetic Girl: Bertrand! Bad boy!

Bee: buzz? [flies away]

Yellow and Black Energetic Girl: Oh you know Bertrand. Always gets up close and personal with new friends.

Takito: Actually, I don't know Bertrand. Or you.

Yellow and Black Energetic Girl: Whaaaaaaat? You haven't seen me on TV before? [points to self with thumb] I'm Yasue Temko, the SHSL Beekeeper and star of my own show, [jazz hands] Yasue Temko: Bee Whisperer!

[SHSL Bee Keeper Title Card]

Takito: Sounds interesting. Can you actually talk to bees?

Yasue: Nope! That's ridiculous!

_I didn't think ridiculous was in this girl's vocabulary._

Yasue: [grasps Bertrand and looks at him lovingly] I share such an intimate and immediate connection with bees that speech is obsolete!

…_Well, I guess they don't call her SHSL for nothing._

Yasue: Like right now, I can tell that Bertrand really _**really**_ likes you. [cute face] He wants to cuddle up to you. Right. Now.

…_And I'm getting out of here. Right. Now._

[Move to Tired Large-Build Boy's Room]

_Huh?_

[Camera zooms out to give a more holistic view of the room]

_He's completely ransacked his own room! _

[Camera zooms back to normal position]

_It's so ruined and messy yet so comprehensive and thorough – this'll take hours to clean up. Our captor probably won't be happy about this…_

Takito: [quietly] crapppp…

Tired Large-Build Boy: Hm? [turns around and stops rummaging through dresser] Hey! Get over here!

_Judging from his size, I'm not in any position to disobey._

_**I carefully tiptoed across the room, trying to only step on the small islands of exposed floor.**_

Tired Large-Build Boy: Is that Pablo kid around here?

Takito: …N-no?

Tired Large-Build Boy: Good. Now listen up. [whispers] I don't like to hurt people. I don't want people to think I'm that kind of person.

_*gulp*_

Tired Large-Build Boy: But I'm sure as hell not letting some pompous autocrat screw up my life. [slams fist into palm] So get the word out – if anyone decides to report any of my "indiscretions" to Castro Jr. there, [looks to the side] they can expect to feel whatever punishment Pablo gives me; times two.

Takito: Wait, you're not upset about being trapped?

Tired Large-Build Boy: Nah. If this place is what I think it is, I've been meaning to get myself locked up in one of these places for a long time.

_I wasn't aware being locked down in a museum was something you could just "get"._

Tired Large-Build Boy: Now, if you'll excuse me, you should be going now… ahem.

[Automoved to Dorm Hallway]

Takito: Wait, I er, have to know your name!

Tired Large-Build Boy: Is this for Pablo?

_Should I lie…? It might come back to bite me._

Takito: Yeah…

Tired Large-Build Boy: [begins closing door]

Takito: If you don't, he'll probably punish you! Big time!

Tired Large-Build Boy: Fine. [sighs] Ikkaku Kirigiri. Remember that.

[SHSL ? Title Card]

Ikkaku: I'm not saying it again. [slams door]

_That seems like everybody…_

Announcements: Ding dong, ding dong! Students, this is your headmaster speaking! All students of Hope's Peak Academy, please report to the museum foyer for a very special announcement!

…Oh, and the loser non-student should probably come too. Trust me, it'll be in all your best interest! Upupupu! Upupupu!

…_! Our captor was the headmaster? And he wants to see us in person?_

[Move to Employee Hall]

[Move to Foyer]

_**When I opened the door, I found the other students, sans Kirigiri. They were all arguing and bickering about the identity of the captor. **_

Itsumi: [holding sharpened rock] Did you honestly think that headmaster act and voice filter would fool anyone? J-jig's up, P-pablo! [drops rock and flinches away from it]

Akinori: [scowling face] You monster! Is this some sort of intricate hostage situation?

Pablo: [dismissive pose] Absolutely not! [crosses arms] I posses no device capable of modulating my voice, and I was here, with witnesses, the whole time!

Benito: Cpt. Pablo makes some sense with that one… [unsheathes sword] And besides, if anyone here be capable of such a thing, it be the lass with the server round her waist.

Nahoko: [about to throw smartphone] You insolent bilge water! I'm innocent without a doubt, and when we getting out of here, I'm shorting your two-bit fishing—

Okita: [sniffs rose] There's no need to explain. I can tell when a lady's lying, you most certainly are no—

Nahoko: [smacks Okita with a tablet] CAN IT!

Satoko: C'mon. Does anyone here really believe the words of a _diktators_? I'd bet money that watch can change your voice and do a whole lot more.

?: I do. He didn't make that announcement, I did.

Hitomi: Finally, confirmation! [reaches out for hug] …Wait, who said that?

[Camera shifts to the reception desk as a black and white teddy bear jumps onto the counter.]

Bear: It was me, ya bastards! I'm the headmaster, me, Monobear! [points at crowd] And don't you ever think it's anyone else.

Tamaki: I don't recall the headmaster looking like that…

Ryouta: Eep! [cowers]

Monobear: I'm glad you've all gotten situated in our extended stay at the school museum. Nothing makes a bear like me happier than getting to skip tutorials! [happy pose] …But it's time for the real reason you're here! The mega hope-destroying purpose we've treated you all to a field trip!

Chiyo: [overjoyed expression] Oh boy, the exhibits!

Monobear: Hey! [angry expression] Didn't I say hope-destroying! Quit that happy shit right now!

…Erm, as I was saying, it's time for…

[camera pans out] THE TRIPLE-TASTIC MUSEUM VISIT OF MUTUAL KILLING!

Wataru: M-mutual killing? [rage] That's anarchy, chaos, and totally against the values of our great nation! [salutes an imaginary flag] I will never agree!

Monobear: Too bad, G. I. Shithead, this school program is compulsory! Luckily for you though, it's something simple enough for nitwits to understand; whoever kills another student first gets out, and everyone else dies!

Yasue: [shields Bertrand] Gah! Nobody harm Bertrand! [stern expression] How could you do that! The tough ones will leave us all to die!

Kotori: Yes, this isn't exactly fair…

Monobear: Upupupu! That's why there's a rule two! After a murder occurs, we will have a school trial. Everyone, including the murderer, will work together to suss out who offed your pal. If you get it right… [joy] than the killer will be executed in a glorious fashion! Oh, how much despair will come! Seeing one's plans for murder, their only hope, unravel before their very eyes!

Ryouta: W-what happens if..f..? [cowers]

Monobear: But if you bastards choose incorrectly, only the murderer goes free, and the rest get an express ticket to hell! Upupupupu!

Pablo: [stern expression] You villain! I will stand for none of this! Do not expect forgiveness, or even a minor punishment! [raging pose] I will have your head and the head of all your underlings! [reaches for holster] Huh? You took my gun…

Nahoko: You didn't think they would take your weapons? That's almost as bad as Takito's blunder…

_**I smiled a bit.**_

Nahoko: [quick glance] Almost.

Monobear: You're lucky I did take your gun, Prince Albert. Violence against the headmaster is punishable by death.

Pablo: [shocked expression]

Monobear: In fact, there are a few more rules I've set up for our museum visit. If you like living, I wouldn't break them. You'll find these new rules on your ID cards, which I've graciously placed in a box in the cafeteria. [anger] Also, it seems like someone decided he was too good for public announcements. I'll let him off with a warning _this _time, but be sure to fill him in on this highly relevant information. [brandishes claws and makes a mark on the desk] The next time anyone thinks they're "2 kewl 4 schewl" around here…

[happy pose] …well, you know. [Escapes through a set of double doors while saying:] Upupupupupu!

[Camera zooms out to look at the fifteen students]

Akinori: Not good! Not good!

Itsumi: Back off! Nobody's killing me!

Hitomi: No, no, no, no, no!

_**Everyone began whipping up into a panic, and began distancing themselves from each other.**_

_**Even I began to worry about who might be willing to take that bear up on their offer, and who might they choose as their first victim. Maybe they'd choose the weak, talentless kid who doesn't even know why he's here… **_

_**But I couldn't think about that, and I wasn't that much more vulnerable than the others anyway. It was much more likely that no one would kill for such a stupid reason anyway. For the time being, I just had to trust that my new acquaintances would still think of that bear as the enemy rather than each other…**_

**PROLOGUE END**

-16 Students Remain-


	2. Chapter 1: (ab)Normal Day 1

**Chapter 1- In the Belly of Despair – (Ab)normal Days Begin**

_**Our group remained frantic for the next few minutes, but I was one of the first to calm down. I told myself that I couldn't get anywhere worrying. It was getting to the point where the hysterics were starting to get annoying. Thankfully…**_

Pablo: [Flips open glass case on his nuclear watch and hovers finger above it] Enough!

…_!_

…_**everyone quieted down.**_

Pablo: [closes glass case] Now, that we've…

Benito: Yaa! [pushes Pablo to the floor]

Pablo: Oof!

Benito: You're incompetent bilgewater! And even if ye weren't, no one has business shackling the freedom of a pirate! [unsheathes sword and points it at the double doors Monobear escaped through] Now, its time to go after the real treasure! Let's keelhaul some bear!

Yasue: Yohoho! Yeah!

Hitomi: That bear'll walk the plank!

Pablo: Wait! [wheezes]

Okita: Yar?! Yeah, Yaarrr!

_Before I knew it, we were all rushing through those doors. _

[Forced to Move to Geology Hall]

Chiyo: Huh? That bear's gone! [scans the room] There's not even a trace of him left.

Nahoko: Damn it. And I was looking forward to whacking that bear into mush.

Pablo: [walks into the Geology Hall] And that's exactly the problem. [disappointed expression] Didn't you hear what that bear said? He'll kill us if we oppose him.

Wataru: But he's just a little teddy! He surely couldn't take all of us!

Okita: Yeah!

Kotori: [puzzled expression] I wouldn't be so sure… That bear has probably thought ahead and planned a way to kill all of us.

Monobear: Yep! In this museum, I'm practically everywhere at once! I could slaughter you all in seconds!

Ryouta: Eep! H-he's back!

Monobear: Not for long! Upupupu! [escapes into the foyer]

Pablo: [valiant pose] This is the exact reason this group needs strong leadership and firm order. I volunteer to be that leadership.

Nahoko: [disgruntled expression] ...Fine.

Pablo: For now, it appears that our captor has unlocked some of the museum exhibits. In order to create an environment safe from murder, I am ordering the investigation of these new areas and the reporting of any dangerous objects. I, and um... Takito will be supervising the exploration to prevent laziness and the concealment of contraband.

Takito: Whuh? _I suppose I'm happy nobody will be supervising me._

Pablo: [salutes] Temporary Esperan Guard, To Work! [Marches off into an exhibit]

[Investigation Begin]

[Talk to Kotori]

Takito: …Er, Kotori, how perceptive are you?

Kotori: Very. It's a good trait to have.

Takito: So, have you noticed anything suspicious about the erm.. uh.. doors here? _Supervising might be more boring than I thought._

Kotori: Well, it's pretty simple, so I might as well explain everything.

[camera pans to the doors leading to the foyer]

Kotori: These doors lead back out into the foyer. [charmingly points] They may look plain, but as the only way in and out of the Museum area, they're very notable.

[camera pans to the doors with a sign that says "Dino Room". There is also a cartoon dinosaur saying "Hey Kids! Come see Ally the Allosaur!" in a speech bubble poking its head above the door]

Kotori: This door leads to the Dino Room. Apparently, it's the museum's main attraction for children.

[pans to two green doors at the end of a side hallway]

Kotori: These doors are entirely unremarkable, and probably lead to another hallway.

[pans to doors with a sign saying "Cradles of Civilization" ]

Kotori: These doors lead to the museum's collection of artifacts from ancient civilizations.

[pans to sign that says "Geology Hall"]

Kotori: Finally, this area we are in is called the Geology Hall, although the actual rocks on display are further down the hallway.

Takito: _Whew._ Thanks, that's gonna help me a lot with orienteering myself.

Kotori: Don't mention it. Well, maybe just to Pablo.

_I almost forgot I was supposed to do that. I guess doors are so… mesmerizing._

[Talk to Benito]

_It'd be a good idea to seem nice to everyone here. Otherwise, I might get some secondhand resentment from Pablo…_

Takito: Good job! These rocks are very heavy and sharp, and it would be a good idea to keep them locked up.

Benito: Heh? [shakes head] No, matey, I'm not really interested in how sharp these rocks are. [smiles widely] I'm after the shine of the geodes!

Takara: Shine! Treasure! Squaaawk!

_Oh, of course, he's a pirate and all…_

Benito: [sulks] But to be honest, I'm nowhere close to SHSL Thief, and the geodes are behind a fairy nice security system…

_Hmm, there doesn't seem to be a way to open the glass cases, and I think I spy motion detectors on the corners._

Takito: At the very least, nobody can use them as murder weapons, right? _…right?_

Benito: [sulks]

_Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say…_

Benito: Oh, wait! [wide smile] I almost forgot! [A camera lens extends from Benito's eyepatch]

_!_

Benito: This is my secret weapon during my battle on the high seas! Meet "First Mate", the one-of-a-kind lens that lets me see my prey underwater!

Takito: That's impressive, but what does it have to do with geodes?

Benito: Photos, matey! It takes them! I may not be able to have the stones themselves, but I'll have their image forever! Yarharharhar!

_I'm glad he found one use for it here._

[Talk to Yasue]

Yasue: [leaning up against the wall at the end of the hallway] Bzzz? Bzz Bzz.

Takito: Notice anything suspicious about that wall, Yasue?

Yasue: Bzzz… Yes Bertrand? Oh yes, that's terrible!

Takito: What's terrible? _I didn't think something could be so terrible about a wall…_

Yasue: [agonizing expression] Bertrand can't stand it here! All of his dead ancestors are on display!

Bertrand: [flies around Yasue's head] Bzzz…

_She must be talking about the insects trapped in the amber samples. I don't actually remember seeing any bees in there…_

Takito: So, why are standing so close to that wall?

Yasue: Oh, the wall? Bertrand told me that it was thinner than the others, and I was trying it out. [smiles] Wanna listen with me?

Takito: Sure. It'd be a good idea to check this out firsthand.

_**I listened in, and sure enough, I could Akinori talking to himself fairly clearly on the other side of the wall.**_

Yasue: I hear there's an excavated chapel on the other side that they airlifted in. [Pensive pose] I wonder if they thinned a walls a bit to make the chapel fit?

_That was probably accurate, but it would worth checking out later, just to be sure._

[Move to Dino Room]

[Camera pans to T-rex's head]

_Gah! _

[Camera moves back to Takito's view]

_It's a good thing the thing's dead. I hope this threat of murder hasn't made everything more frightening for me._

[Talk to Hitomi]

Hitomi: Hi there, Takito! Great day, isn't it?

Takito: No, it's really not. Don't you remember our situation?

Hitomi: Of course I do! [proud pose] But no one would dare lay a finger on Hitomi Yunokawa!

Takito: I wouldn't be so sure of yourself… we're all potential victims here.

Hitomi: Perhaps, but would you attack someone with a literal eye in the back of their head? I wouldn't, and I'm me!

_I'm not entirely sure what that last sentence meant._

Takito: Well did you discover anything suspicious?

Hitomi: [ashamed pose] Well, you may think this is a bit obvious, but I thought the fake plants here were dangerous.

Takito: No, no, that's not obvious at all. Would you mind explaining how dangerous these plants are?

Hitomi: Well, first of all, they're everywhere.

_She's right. We can't actually walk off a very small path here because of the plastic plants surrounding the dinosaurs' feet._

Hitomi: [turns around and opens her third eye] Secondly, they're very thick, and I can't see the floor.

_Correct again. I'm starting to see her logic here…_

Hitomi: [turns around but keeps her front eyes closed] So, if a murderer were to hide or dispose of something in those plants, we probably would never find it again.

Takito: Excellent idea. _Still, I wouldn't have expected thinking like a killer from her. _This'll definitely be something to tell Pablo.

[Talk to Tamaki]

Tamaki: [angry expression][talking to herself] Tch… How could they… I mean… Arggh!

_I've only known her for a few hours, but I am bit shocked to see her this angry._

Tamaki: Ah, Takito, you have impeccable timing. I really need someone to vent to right now. [angry expression] If there's anything I hate, it's bad form at a public venue.

Takito: What's so bad about the Dino Room?

Tamaki: [angry expression] Did you notice anything about the doors on your way in?

_Now that she mentions it…_

Takito: They were kind of heavy. It took a lot of force to get them open…

Tamaki: Exactly! This is an exhibit for children! Why would you force them to do so much work!

Takito: Yeah, that might be a lot for little kids. But you are suggesting they should've done work on the door?

Tamaki: [angry expression] Of course I am! [happy expression] As the SHSL Hostess, I would ensure all the doors had the appropriate inertia. It's those little extras that really get your event up to SHSL quality.

_I suppose I underestimated the talents of "the best of the country"…_

_Wataru would probably be upset._

Tamaki: Speaking of which… [brings out gourmet food sample] I made salads for everyone with the greens in the kitchen. I figured it was the best way to get the group together.

Takito: Thanks! [eats]

_Delicious, but a bit dry._

[Talk to Itsumi]

Takito: So, Itsumi, as our resident dinosaur expert, would you mind telling me if there's anything suspicious about these fossils?

Itsumi: … [sulks] …No… They're just your standard dinosaurs.

[camera moves to stegosaurus]

Your average stegosaurus…

[camera moves to T-rex]

Your average tyrannosaurus…

[camera moves to allosaur]

And your really average allosaur.

Takito: Is something wrong, Itsumi?

Itsumi: [sighs] No. J-just don't ask me about archaeology again.

Takito: Sure. _There probably won't even be a need to._

Itsumi: [resentful stares]

Takito: Oh, and I'm sorry for bothering you. I won't do it again.

Itsumi: [guilty expression] [sighs]

_I just wish I could end a conversation with her feeling decent…_

[Move to Chapel Hall]

[Talk to Okita]

Okita: …! [shock, then turns around to look at painting] Yep! Nothing behind these paintings! And they're hung straight, too! Heh heh.

_I thought doing something like that wouldn't take so long…_

Okita: I definitely was not doing anything in the restrooms, that's right Mr. Supervisor Sir!

Takito: Hmm? _I shouldn't have been daydreaming about checking paintings… _What did you do in the restroom?

Okita: Gah! [hands up and shocked expression] Ok you got me!

Takito: Got you?

Okita: Yeah… I was inspecting the bathrooms and marking their locations… I always record them when I visit places.

Takito: _I kind of doubt his sincerity… _Okay… Why don't you report your findings to me? And tell me about all the doors in the hallway as well. _Let's see if he can do it..._

Okita: [pulls at shirt collar] Um.. Okay.

[camera pans to doors leading to the Dino Room]

Okita: Those doors lead to the Dino Room, but you already knew that.

[camera pans to a pair of green doors at the end of a side hall]

Okita: I think those doors lead back to the Geology Hall, judging by color.

[camera pans to a pair of doors with a "Cradles of Civilization" exhibit sign above them]

Okita: I took these doors to get here, so I know they lead to the Cradles of Civilization exhibit.

[camera pans to excavated chapel entrance, which has no doors]

Okita: That's some excavated chapel they airlifted in, at least that's what Akinori said…

[camera pans to stairs behind metal grate]

Okita: These probably lead to the next floor of the museum. I guess Monobear doesn't want us up there for the time being…

[camera pans to bathroom doors]

Okita: And finally, the bathrooms. I counted three pairs of bathrooms in the museum. One here, one opposite the cafeteria, and one at the very end of the Dorm Hallway.

[camera moves back to Okita]

Okita: That's everything, isn't it?

_Color me impressed. I guess should be less judgmental from now on._

[Talk to Ryouta]

Ryouta: H-hey T-takito?

Takito: Yeah?

Ryouta: If you know something important, and want to t-tell everyone… [mumbles]

Takito: And?

Ryouta: …B-but you're afraid someone could h-hurt you because of it, what should you do?

Takito: If there's something you need to say Ryouta, just say it. The rest of group will definitely be willing to protect you.

Ryouta: I'm n-not so sure…

_I'm sure it's not as bad as he thinks, but it'll be important to teach this kid some bravery._

[Move to Excavated Chapel]

[Talk to Akinori]

Takito: Hey, Akinori! You seem really busy investigating.

Akinori: [turns around from doing task, sulks] Well, thank you for the kind words, but I'm not really investigating anymore. I've checked, and the most dangerous thing about this place is the candles.

Takito: So what are you doing?

Akinori: Now that I don't have a chapel, I've decided to temporarily repurpose this chapel. I've been trying to make suitable as a modern church.

_**Looking around, I noticed several Christian icons, like crosses and lambs, decorating the room. Some of them were probably there before, but I couldn't tell which ones…**_

Akinori: It's a shame though, because I've run out of things to decorate with and I still ought to put something on this statue of Mary…

Takito: Why not your necklace?

Akinori: [shock] N-never! [angrily shakes pocket bible at Takito] Never, never!

Takito: Woah! _Wasn't expecting that…_

Akinori: This is my custom made titanium rosary symbolic of my faith! [pulls out necklace to show it to Takito] First, it is unbreakable! Second, I vow to never let leave me! I have had these symbolic factors inscribed upon the beads in Latin, so I never forget them!

…[pants]

_Wow. I really hit a nerve there._

Akinori: I apologize for lashing out against you, [pants] I just [pants] took it as an attack on my piety. [pants] Would you mind doing those breathing exercises with me again?

Takito: Sure.

_**I taught Akinori some breathing exercises again.**_

[Move to Chapel Hall]

[Move to Cradles of Civilization]

_Well it certainly looks the part…_

_But for a museum run by Hope's Peak Academy, the things on display here seem a bit …lacking._

[Talk to Wataru and Satoko]

Wataru: Ah, Takito! Have you come to bask in our's country's rich heritage as well?

Takito: Well, no, but I've always had a soft spot for period stuff.

Wataru: [laughs heartily] Don't we all? [extends arm for handshake] Come, and look at collection of dotakus and katanas?

Takito: Well, I know what katanas are… _And we'll probably have to dull them somehow… _but what about dotakus? Satoko, do you know?

Satoko: [smirks] Of course. They're those heavy bronze bells. They're from really ancient Japan. [points pencil at Takito] I'm not sure why you had to ask me though. There really wasn't translation involved.

Wataru: [sad face] …and I wanted to answer that.

_Looks like I accidentally denied them chances to show off…_

[Talk to Chiyo]

Chiyo: [distraught expression]

_Uh-oh, Chiyo looks upset. It wouldn't be good to have an emotional near-superhero about._

Takito: Chiyo, is something bothering you?

Chiyo: [crying] These people on this artifact! They're being treated so horribly!

_That artifact? It's like an ancient comic on this weird triangular prism shape…_

Takito: It's just a drawing…

Chiyo: But the people were real, and it's too late to help any of them! [cries] Look at the ID card!

_Okay, Let's see here… _

Artifact's ID Card:

"STANDARD OF BABYLON II"

by Unknown Babylonian Artist

Dimensions: 7' long x 1'6" high x 1' wide

This Standard is a depiction of the Babylonian Hierarchy, known for it's unique shape and for being on the first major pieces of art. Surprisingly for a piece commissioned by royalty, there are little embellishments, and it does not share the gilded "fence" upon its top edge like similar works.

_I was hoping to find something to cheer up Chiyo, but it seems the standard is really as violent as she said it is._

Takito: Chiyo, erm, maybe you should look at some of the other artifacts.

Chiyo: [pouty face] But they're all gross and mechanical!

Takito: And this isn't?

Chiyo: …Good point. [joy] I'll go to the dinosaur exhibit soon.

[Talk to Nahoko]

Nahoko: [upset expression] Tch. All the money from the reserve program, and this is all they can get?

Takito: Really? The exhibits don't seem that bad to me…

[pans to Greek column]

Takito: Look at that actual Corinthian column!

[pans back to Nahoko]

Nahoko: Well, maybe that's impressive, but what about this cheap knock-off of Chichen Itza?

[pans to Model Chichen Itza]

Nahoko: Not only is it made of cheap plaster, but they only finished a quarter of it! Damn tightwads!

_She has a point. [camera pans to the exposed side of the model] Anyone looking from around where Chiyo is would only see a wall of plaster. But at the same time…_

Takito: I don't know Nahoko. It's pretty big, and if they made it full size, there wouldn't be room for anything else. Both the standard and the column are with only a couple feet of each side.

Nahoko: Tch. [crosses arms] I still think it's terrible. And why face the plaster sides towards the interior of the room? It's like they didn't care about hiding how fake it is.

_I don't know… It might be fun to climb up and look down on everything else._

_**I had just finished speaking with everyone when Monobear gave us another announcement.**_

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

Monobear: Attention students! It is now 10 pm, and nighttime begins now.

We will allow the cafeteria to be open to grab your ID Cards tonight for one extra hour, but in the future, it will be closed for restocking.

The things around you may be timeless, but you are not. Please go to sleep shortly, and Goodnight…

Pablo: [shock] My, we've completely lost track of time! If it really is ten o' clock, you all should probably go to bed.

Itsumi: [angry] Hey! I'm not sleeping with 15 potential murderers around!

Pablo: [worried expression] Please don't worry… I and another student will be wandering the premises through the night. We will monitor each other as well, so any murderers would be caught immediately.

Ryouta: …T-that's good enough for me. It's nice to know I'm protected.

_**Everyone except Pablo went to his or her rooms. At the moment, I wasn't sure if having someone wander the halls at night would be good or bad idea. But before I could attempt to sleep on the issue, someone came knocking on our door.**_

Ikkaku: [opens the door] Hey, it's you.

_Please don't kill me…_

Ikkaku: [shrugs] Relax, okay? You look like I interrupted a nightmare. I'm only here because Pablo is making me deliver ID Cards as punishment for missing some important announcement this morning. It was probably about menus or some crap.

[hands Takito his ID Card] This should be yours. [slams door]

_**I held the ID Card in my hands for a while. It seemed oddly futuristic to me. After I turned it on, I made a strange discovery. Since I wasn't a student, it seems Monobear never bothered to give me a profile page. Mine only had a name and the words "NOT A STUDENT" in every other field. The only other thing of interest was the rules.**_

_**Rule No. 1**_

_**-Students must live together within the museum. There is no time limit on our museum stay.**_

_**Rule No. 2**_

_**-Destruction of museum property is forbidden.**_

_**Rule No. 3**_

_**-Students may investigate as much as they want and wherever is available to them.**_

_**Rule No. 4**_

_**-Nighttime is between 10pm and 7am. The Cafeteria is closed during Nighttime for restocking.**_

_**Rule No.5**_

_**-Violence against Monobear is punishable by death, as is the destruction of any monitoring systems.**_

_**Rule No. 6**_

_**-A "culprit" who kills a fellow student will graduate the school, provided that they are not declared guilty in the school trial for the murder they committed.**_

_**Rule No. 7**_

_**-Letting a culprit graduate will result in the execution of the rest of the student body.**_

_**Rule No. 8**_

_**-Murderers who are declared guilty will be executed publicly.**_

_**Rule No. 9**_

_**-Monobear reserves the right to make new rules at any time.**_

_**The rules seemed simple enough. But the meanings behind them seemed dire. Putting my ID Card on the bedside table, I slowly drifted off to sleep, and tried, for only a moment, to forget my situation.**_

-MONOBEAR THEATER-

Monobear: Thanks for reading-slash-playing "Dangan Ronpa: Legacy of Despair."

Monobear: I assure you; I've had as much fun with it as you will!

Monobear: I thank you for your purchase.

Monobear: Hmm? What's that? You didn't purchase anything?

Monobear: No, no, no! That's not despair-filled at all.

Monobear: You need to feel like you misspent your money, for at least a second.

Monobear: We'll have to send this problem to R&D immediately.


	3. Chapter 1: (ab)Normal Day 2

**Chapter 1: In the Belly of Despair- (Ab)normal Day 3**

_**The next morning…**_

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

Monobear: Good morning, you bastard! It's the start of a new day of learning at the museum! Let's give it our all again today!

_Hungrh…_

_Day number three, and my paranoia hasn't weakened a bit._

[Move to Dorm Hall]

[Examine Ikkaku's Door]

_He's probably not in there…_

_Maybe I should peek inside…_

Takito: [creaks open door and peeks in]

_No one, and it doesn't seem to have changed since I last saw it. Still as messy as ever…_

_Wait, are those shirts tied in knots around the bedposts? I guess that one way to store them…_

[Move to Employee Hall]

[Talk to Kotori]

Kotori: [puzzled expression] Ryouta seems especially fragile today. Do you know anything about that?

_Erm… I don't really want to lie…_

Takito: I heard someone scared him yesterday. Probably Ikkaku.

Kotori: [slightly angry face] That sounds terrible! I'll try and cheer him up today.

[Move to Cafeteria]

Ikkaku: [approaches Takito] …Hey.

Takito: …

_I don't understand why he'd want to speak with me after what he said yesterday. I'm a bit scared of his motives…_

Ikkaku: I did breakfast today. Pablo made me tell everyone, so as he says, [attempts to imitate Pablo's voice] "those attempting to poison the student body will be discovered and pacified immediately."

_Whew…_

_**I tried to check and see if the chef ate his own food again today, but Ikkaku insisted on eating alone. I ended up sitting fairly far away from him, but couldn't help staring the whole time. **_

_**Ikkaku definitely noticed, but he really didn't seem to mind…**_

Pablo: A…att…tention! [struggles to walk up the podium]

Akinori: Gah! He's been possessed! [hides behind bible]

Pablo: Izzz t… tim …me f… fo… r…

Wataru: There is no possession! The first murder has been committed, and done through poison! [points at Ikkaku] Tackle him!

Ikkaku: I'm innocent. Take it or leave it, but it's the truth.

Pablo: lezz… t… talk… abow…. [falls over]

Tamaki: [catches Pablo, puts him down gently] Relax, everyone. Pablo's just overworked himself. [chuckles] I'm surprised he was able to make it this far.

_I just realized; he's been up for two and a half days now… It really is a wonder he stayed awake._

Tamaki: Anyway, I will be giving announcements in his stead. [smiles] Nahoko and Okita, please tell us of your progress in dulling the blades yesterday.

Pablo: [huge snore]

Nahoko: [confident smile] Cutting the blades yesterday was even easier than projected. [flips open tablets, revealing upward-climbing stock graphs] We managed to dull all the blades in a single day.

Okita: [outstretches rose] You couldn't even cut one of my rose stems with one now!

Tamaki: Wonderful. [smiles] I hope the progress report for removing the plants will be just as grand. [stares calmly] Benito?

Benito: [anxious expression] Erm, well, sorry lass…

Tamaki: [puts her hand over her mouth] Oh, what seems to be the matter?

Benito: [anxious expression] Me n' Pablo experienced more resistance than expected. [makes fists] The hide of complex plastics is much tougher than a common weed! [apologetic expression] We barely managed to cut a fifth…

Takara: Fifth! Fifth!

Tamaki: Well, that's okay. [chuckles] No one expected you to finish anyway. We'll simply roll two more names again today.

Benito: [makes fist] I would've done a helluva job if Sleeping Beauty over there didn't confiscate my cutlass!

Pablo: [grumbles] …Nnn… Insolent wretches… [snores softly]

Tamaki: [slight shock] Oh my. We'll need to get him to his room immediately. [smiles] But first… [brings out bingo roller and beginning rolling] …Kotori! Itsumi! It seems you will be cutting down the plants today.

Itsumi: [side eyes Pablo] D-do you think he'd let you use your…scythe thing?

Kotori: [puzzled expression] I doubt it'd work anyway. My scythe is designed to cut organic materials only.

Tamaki: Congratulations, everyone! Lunch is officially adjourned!

_I didn't know it was such an accomplishment. _

_Yet, it looks like my chance to inform Pablo of Ikkaku's words has missed me… _

_I'll just have to play the long game until he's rested up._

[FREE TIME BEGINS]

[Move to Employee Hall]

[Move to Dorm Hall]

[Move to Storage]

[Talk to Ryouta]

Ryouta: T-t-takito! Y-you scared me a little, but if you did it to say hi, that's okay…

_**I decided to spend some time with Ryouta.**_

Takito: I didn't mean to scare you. Is there anything you want to do together?

Ryouta: [sulks] W-well, I've been feeling kinda g-guilty about something lately. Do you remember when I took your photo on the first day?

Takito: Yeah… _I didn't think there was much time for personal projects here._

Ryouta: When I did that, I was trying to take the photograph of a witness to this whole m-mess. I wanted to start w-working on an article about our kidnapping, b-b-but your reaction scared me away from ever finishing…

Takito: Oh, I apologize for getting in the way of your profession. Do you want to start again?

Ryouta: [sulks] There's a-another thing that kind of in the way… I searched the storage room, and there's only barely enough film to get everyone's photo, and I doubt we'd get more…

Takito: What do you mean? Monobear might get you more film…

Ryouta: [distraught] No! He never would, not good film. It's way too expensive!

Takito: Huh?

Ryouta: Didn't you know? High quality film has to be expensive…

Takito: Let me think.

_I think I remember why film strips can be expensive…_

( They're very small and complex / They need to be handmade / They contain precious silver )

8:23131233123121231231

Takito: I know Monobear might not be willing to shell out for precious metals, but I think I have a solution.

Ryouta: Oh? Already…?

Takito: _Here goes… _I'll help you get the perfect shot you need. Here's the plan…

_**I outlined a plan with Ryouta on how I would get people's attention to take their photos.**_

_**He seemed impressed, so we got to work.**_

[photo snap]

Kotori: Oh! Has this been some sort of game show the whole time?

[photo snap]

Wataru: Gah! I did not expect you to be so brazen, Ryouta!

[photo snap]

Akinori: Eeh! Don't do that! I thought I'd died for a second.

[photo snap]

Benito: Yar! You're messing with my eyepatch, lad!

[photo snap]

Hitomi: Oooh! Be sure to get my other good side!

_**Soon, we had everyone's mugshot.**_

Ryouta: [joy] Wow! [scratches head] We might have gotten some people in u-unflattering postions… [joy] But we did it!

Takito: And some film to spare, too!

_Though, I think I might've strained my reputation… I'll be known as the guy who says obvious things and aids paparazzi._

[FREE TIME ENDS]

_Hmm? I think I just felt some sort of evil chill…_

Announcements: Ding dong, ding dong! Ding dong, ding dong!

Monobear: Attention all you students! …And non-student loser! It seems no one has even attempted a murder yet, thanks to the organization of one idiot dictator. As your resident headmaster and promoter of despair, I'm going to provide all with even more reason to participate in mutual killing. Everyone, report to the foyer immediately! Be sure to bring the sleeping and irritable bastards, too.

…_That must've been it._

[Move to Dorm Hall]

[Move to Employee Hall]

[Move to Foyer]

Akinori: [nervous] Finally, you're here! I thought Monobear might have done something terrible to you…

Chiyo: …Yeah… It's starting to sink in how scary that bear is.

Satoko: I'm still a bit skeptical of this bear's abilities. Tôi ghét phải nói nó, but I've got a morbid curiosity of what this bear going to show us.

Wataru: Friends! It approaches!

[camera pans to the help desk as Monobear jumps out from behind and sits down]

Monobear: Upupupu! Hello friends! It's great to see you all could make it.

Ikkaku: [crosses arms] I made it a priority on my schedule this time.

Monobear: [bashful pose] Now then, my acting coach taught me to do something funny before I do something dramatic, so… [pulls out bottle of seltzer water] Ta-da! [sprays Pablo]

Pablo: Galgalgalgg… Wah! Corporal, cover my flank! [puzzled expression] Huh? …Monobear! What have you done?!

Monobear: Upupupu! Oh, you haven't seen the half of it! It's time for a new mechanic in the Museum Visit of Mutual Killing!

Akinori: [anxious expression] Please, just leave us be! We were doing just fine by ourselves, really!

Ryouta: …I s-second that!

Monobear: [puzzled expression] …Doing …fine? But no one's dead! There hasn't even been an attempt, and I've got the place under CCTV! No despair at all! [dismissive pose] And besides, you guys don't even have protection!

Nahoko: [angry expression, spins wearable shelf violently] Protection from what? Have you been hiding something from us, bear?!

Monobear: Only your new motive.

_Motive? Don't we already—_

Monobear: If nobody gets murdered in the next three days, I'm injecting everyone here with Syphilis! Upupupupupupu!

Ikkaku: [gulps]

Pablo: You… I would rather succumb to illness than give in to you! You won't win!

Monobear: Did you hear that, everyone? Your gallant leader would rather have you all die than sacrifice somebody. That must really change your opinion of him…

Pablo: Rngh…

Tamaki: [points playfully] Your plan's still failed, Monobear. Every possible murder weapon has either been destroyed or placed under strict surveillance.

Okita: [anger] You're only saying that because you know Pablo wouldn't kill you!

Yasue: I can't handle it anymore! Just kill me now!

Bertrand: Bzzzz!

Monobear: And since you're all so eager to get to the killing, I think I'll do something about this weapon shortage! [opens arms] Despairy Christmas! Murder-tastic knives for everyone!

_**Monobear revealed 16 silver knives in glass cases.**_

Monobear: I got these knives specially made for our despair! They're super sharp—

enough to cut bone, and each comes with a special storage case with your name on the bottom! [joy] Feel proud that we pulled out all the stops for you guys!

Pablo: [smirks] Nonsense! I'll be confiscating the knives now, so everyone grab theirs and hand it—

Monobear: Oh, we can't have any of that! I think it's time for a new rule! [takes out a Monophone] Lemme text it to you all.

_**Rule No. 10**_

_**Willingly touching another student's personal knife is punishable by death. This rule will become void after the first murder is committed.**_

Monobear: [on a Monophone] #FreshRuleFriday #Pablosux

Pablo: [Looks down at the ground, dejected] …Rnnnnnngh! [deep breathing] Everyone… just take your knives for now… You may need them for self-defense…

_**I couldn't believe it. All of Pablo's careful planning and safety procedures were gone in a matter of minutes. Monobear was not someone to be underestimated.**_

Itsumi: I-I guess I have to… [takes her knife]

Nahoko: I never thought I'd side with Pablo on something… [takes knife]

Ikkaku: [deep breaths and nervousness] …I'm getting this over with [takes knife]

_**Everyone took their knives. Even Pablo took his with gruff resistance. I felt mine in my hands and then pocketed it. I didn't want to think about how dangerous our situation just got. I just wanted to someone to pass the time with.**_

[FREE TIME BEGINS]

[Move to Employee Hall]

[Move to Cafeteria]

[Move to Serving Zone]

[Move to Kitchen]

[Talk to Tamaki]

Tamaki: Oh! Hello Takito. [smiles] If you spend time with me, I can assure you it will be absolutely wonderful!

_**I decided to spend some time with Tamaki.**_

Takito: Hey Tamaki, I was wondering why you spend so much time around Pablo.

Tamaki: [giggles] Well, don't tell Pablo, but… [wide grin] I'd really kind of love to be in charge.

Takito: Are you planning some sort of coup, Tamaki? _Maybe I really should tell Pablo…_

Tamaki: [gasps and puts hand over her mouth] Of course not! I just really like to host events…

Takito: Well, you sure are SHSL about it. I've never seen anyone get so accustomed to co-leadership as you.

Tamaki: [smiles] That's why I'm the best, silly! [pulls out plate of takoyaki] Pablo wanted to try some authentic Japanese food, but I accidentally made too much. Care to sample?

_Hmm… It seems to make sense, but I still have some resignations about her relationship with Pablo…_

Takito: Still, I wonder about how you were able to get so close to Pablo. I don't know how anyone could earn the trust of a stranger so fast…

Tamaki: [giggles and motions dismissively] That's a trade secret! Don't just go asking a hostess about things like that! Seriously though, do you want a takoyaki?

_Okay, now she's deliberately dodging the question. Maybe I should push further…_

Takito: Is it okay if I guess?

Tamaki: [puzzled expression] Guess what?

Takito: I think you were able to gain Pablo's trust quickly because…

( You're related / You're a citizen of La Espera / You've hosted a Vargas family event )

11:2123211223312312312313122312

Takito: I think you host things for the Vargas family.

Tamaki: Oh! [puts hand over her mouth] Well, you've certainly got me! As a representative of Hope's Peak, I hosted the welcoming event for Pablo. [scratches the back of her head] We met there, and he's the only one of us he knew beforehand…

_Yeah, Takito! I think I deserve some victory takoyaki…_

Tamaki: You know, Takito, this is quickly becoming an interrogation session.

_...There goes my appetite…_

Takito: Sorry about that. Is there anything I could do for you?

Tamaki: [giggles] Of course! I've always got chores around here…

Takito: Erm… _I think this is her subtle way of revenge…_

_**Actually, it wasn't that bad. Tamaki had me help plan out schedules for the coming days. It was pretty nice to get a heads up on these kinds of things. I even got to nibble some of that takoyaki.**_

Tamaki: There! I hope you're ready for dishwashing next Wednesday!

Takito: [groans] _At least it was better than the alternative…_

[FREE TIME ENDS]

[Move to Serving Area]

[Move to Cafeteria]

_**Dinner tasted terrible. It may have been tainted from what happened earlier, but I didn't care.**_

_**Pablo seemed particularly hit hard. **_

Pablo: [heavy breathing] [takes bite] [heavy breathing]

Satoko: [whispers] I got over it hours ago. What is with that little dítě?

Yasue: [angry face] Satoko!

_**It wasn't until after dinner he seemed to be back in authority.**_

Pablo: [gets up, walks to the podium] Attention, La Esperan Temporary Guard! Today, our resolve and plans for safety have been shaken to their core!

Itsumi: [sulks] I still can't believe it…

Wataru: [stares down shamefully] I can't believe I would feel sympathy for a foreign leader. [sighs] It is true what they say. War makes strange bedfellows.

Pablo: Yet, I have prepared two countermeasures for the prevention of murder. [motions to Tamaki, who brings out a whiteboard] First, if you still have your knife, please get it out.

_**I took out my knife and stared at the case. Just as Monobear had said, my name was printed in gold lettering on the bottom. The rest of it was black reflective plastic, except for the glass covering that let me see the knife inside. I had seen knives before, but this seemed somehow real and terrible.**_

Pablo: I can't touch them, but I will create a system in which anyone attempting to access their knife will be immediately noticed. [draws map of one of the dorm rooms] Every day, at noon, I or one of your classmates will check to make sure your knife is in this [points to bedside table on his diagram] location. If your knife is not here upon inspection either at the regularly scheduled times, or after a murder, your guilt will obvious.

_I have to admit, that's a fairly cunning counter-plan._

Akinori: Yeah! [claps] I knew you could do it! You saved us all!

Ikkaku: … [crosses arms, and takes a deep sigh]

Nahoko: Still, I worry about the Syphilis…

Pablo: [slight anger] Second, as I have learned today the limits of sleep deprivation, I will have to take a few days off from staying up all night. [deep breath] So, I will be reusing the bingo machine to select the two people who will be staying up to patrol. This will be a permanent addition to our chore regimen. [motions to Tamaki]

Tamaki: Of course. [rolls bingo machine] I took the Pablo ball out this time, but I'll be sure to put it back in as soon he's caught up on his sleep.

_**Two balls fell to the bottom of the machine.**_

Tamaki: Our patrollers are… …Chiyo and… …Me!

Chiyo: I don't know if I'm good for this job. [crosses arms] I'm really more alert during the daytime, when my suit can photosynthesize…

Tamaki: Oh, Chiyo. [dismissive motion] Nobody likes a work dodger, especially in this dire time!

_**Pablo had managed to patch together a counter-effort. Yet, I still felt more shaken than before Monobear's surprise announcement. **_

_**Sleeping always seemed to calm me down, and it was about time for bed anyway. I decided to head in that direction.**_

[Move to Employee Hall]

[Move to Dorm Hall]

_It looks like Chiyo's stationed outside Ikkaku's room. I wonder if what I told Pablo made this happen…_

[Talk to Chiyo]

Takito: Chiyo! I may have to be a night guard someday, so I was wondering what it is was like. Mind telling me?

Chiyo: [smooths out flowers on her costume] Well, I just started five minutes ago. I don't really know what it's like. [contented pose] But if you really want to know, you could…

Takito: No. I really don't want to take your shift.

Chiyo: You know, if I hadn't taken an oath to only use my persuasion pollen on enemies of the Earth…

Ikkaku: [opens door] …! Takito! Just who I wanted to talk to! I need to speak to you in private.

_He seems unusually eager. Yet, I worry…_

Chiyo: Hey! I'm not just here to stare across the hall! Pablo said, "In light of recent intel, no one is allowed to be alone with Ikkaku Kirigiri! He is a clear danger by his own admission!"

Ikkaku: [annoyed tone] C'mon, Chiyo. If I wanted to kill Takito, I wouldn't do it in such an obvious place.

_That doesn't exactly calm my nerves._

Chiyo: But…

Ikkaku: [patronizing pose] No one but us has to know. If Pablo somehow finds out, you can tell him I overpowed you.

Chiyo: [angry, flowers spout pollen] Hey! I'm the one who could overpower you! I'm Gaia-chan, champion of the Earth, don't you forget it! [calms down] I'd only agree to such an agreement if Takito consented. And you will absolutely not use any "overpowering" rumors!

Ikkaku: [stares into Takito] I won't kill you. It'd be stupid. I promise.

Takito: …I guess it's okay. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Ikkaku: Great. Chiyo, stay out here.

[Automoved to Ikkaku's Room]

Ikkaku: [large sigh of relief, puts hand on Takito's shoulder and lowers his head to make eye contact]

_Erm…? Am I getting "the talk?"_

Ikkaku: First off, Everything I said yesterday? Bullshit.

Takito: What?

Ikkaku: You and Ryouta were right yesterday; I'm the 2nd best detective in the nation, behind my sister, Kyouko. I needed to lie in order to discover who would truly be by my side, and by agreeing to meet me in here, you passed the test.

_I guess I wandered aimlessly into success…_

Ikkaku: You also may have noticed that our "leader" can only half protect us against this teddy bear. I can do the whole job. I'll save everyone and stop this Syphilis motive crap, but I can't tell you how here. I need you to meet me in the Dino Room, tomorrow at midnight. Come alone; you're the only one I can trust.

Takito: What's so bad about your room? _It seems fine to me…_

Ikkaku: Our first step has to be done in the Dino Room, and who knows if Pablo's bugged our rooms. Even now, I've said a lot. [points to the door] You need to calm down Chiyo. Getting everyone on my side is one of my many goals.

Takito: Okay, but maybe if you could give me a summary…

Ikkaku:[shivering, deep breathing] G0!

Takito: Sure, sure!

[Move to Dorm Hall]

Chiyo: [surprise] You're safe! Oh, wow, you're safe!

Takito: Of course I'm safe. Ikkaku isn't as bad as you think.

[Move to Takito's Room]

_**That day, I had felt probably the worst shock of my life. I had never seen such a system dismantled so swiftly. Yet, I felt hope that Ikkaku would be able to right what went wrong. It had felt good to plant a seed of trust within Chiyo. I remember thinking about how that bear loved saying the word "despair", and thought that clinging on to the hope Ikkaku gave me was the best way to fight Monobear off. I clung as hard as I could, slowly drifting off into sleep…**_

-MONOBEAR THEATER-

Monobear: There's one question that people ask me often.

Monobear: They say, "Why are you called 'Mono' if you look like two bears put together?"

Monobear: Sometimes, I say it's because of my sound system.

Monobear: Sometimes, I say it's because of my favorite album.

Monobear: Sometimes, I say it's because of the town where I was manufactured.

Monobear: Everyone believes these reasons, but none of them are true.

Monobear: On very very rare occasions, I tell them the real reason.

Monobear: But after that, I always kill them! Upupupupupupu!


	4. Chapter 1: (ab)Normal Day 3

**Chapter 1: In the Belly of Despair- (Ab)normal Day 3**

_**The next morning…**_

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

Monobear: Good morning, you bastard! It's the start of a new day of learning at the museum! Let's give it our all again today!

_Hungrh…_

_Day number three, and my paranoia hasn't weakened a bit._

[Move to Dorm Hall]

[Examine Ikkaku's Door]

_He's probably not in there…_

_Maybe I should peek inside…_

Takito: [creaks open door and peeks in]

_No one, and it doesn't seem to have changed since I last saw it. Still as messy as ever…_

_Wait, are those shirts tied in knots around the bedposts? I guess that one way to store them…_

[Move to Employee Hall]

[Talk to Kotori]

Kotori: [puzzled expression] Ryouta seems especially fragile today. Do you know anything about that?

_Erm… I don't really want to lie…_

Takito: I heard someone scared him yesterday. Probably Ikkaku.

Kotori: [slightly angry face] That sounds terrible! I'll try and cheer him up today.

[Move to Cafeteria]

Ikkaku: [approaches Takito] …Hey.

Takito: …

_I don't understand why he'd want to speak with me after what he said yesterday. I'm a bit scared of his motives…_

Ikkaku: I did breakfast today. Pablo made me tell everyone, so as he says, [attempts to imitate Pablo's voice] "those attempting to poison the student body will be discovered and pacified immediately."

_Whew…_

_**I tried to check and see if the chef ate his own food again today, but Ikkaku insisted on eating alone. I ended up sitting fairly far away from him, but couldn't help staring the whole time. **_

_**Ikkaku definitely noticed, but he really didn't seem to mind…**_

Pablo: A…att…tention! [struggles to walk up the podium]

Akinori: Gah! He's been possessed! [hides behind bible]

Pablo: Izzz t… tim …me f… fo… r…

Wataru: There is no possession! The first murder has been committed, and done through poison! [points at Ikkaku] Tackle him!

Ikkaku: I'm innocent. Take it or leave it, but it's the truth.

Pablo: lezz… t… talk… abow…. [falls over]

Tamaki: [catches Pablo, puts him down gently] Relax, everyone. Pablo's just overworked himself. [chuckles] I'm surprised he was able to make it this far.

_I just realized; he's been up for two and a half days now… It really is a wonder he stayed awake._

Tamaki: Anyway, I will be giving announcements in his stead. [smiles] Nahoko and Okita, please tell us of your progress in dulling the blades yesterday.

Pablo: [huge snore]

Nahoko: [confident smile] Cutting the blades yesterday was even easier than projected. [flips open tablets, revealing upward-climbing stock graphs] We managed to dull all the blades in a single day.

Okita: [outstretches rose] You couldn't even cut one of my rose stems with one now!

Tamaki: Wonderful. [smiles] I hope the progress report for removing the plants will be just as grand. [stares calmly] Benito?

Benito: [anxious expression] Erm, well, sorry lass…

Tamaki: [puts her hand over her mouth] Oh, what seems to be the matter?

Benito: [anxious expression] Me n' Pablo experienced more resistance than expected. [makes fists] The hide of complex plastics is much tougher than a common weed! [apologetic expression] We barely managed to cut a fifth…

Takara: Fifth! Fifth!

Tamaki: Well, that's okay. [chuckles] No one expected you to finish anyway. We'll simply roll two more names again today.

Benito: [makes fist] I would've done a helluva job if Sleeping Beauty over there didn't confiscate my cutlass!

Pablo: [grumbles] …Nnn… Insolent wretches… [snores softly]

Tamaki: [slight shock] Oh my. We'll need to get him to his room immediately. [smiles] But first… [brings out bingo roller and beginning rolling] …Kotori! Itsumi! It seems you will be cutting down the plants today.

Itsumi: [side eyes Pablo] D-do you think he'd let you use your…scythe thing?

Kotori: [puzzled expression] I doubt it'd work anyway. My scythe is designed to cut organic materials only.

Tamaki: Congratulations, everyone! Lunch is officially adjourned!

_I didn't know it was such an accomplishment. _

_Yet, it looks like my chance to inform Pablo of Ikkaku's words has missed me… _

_I'll just have to play the long game until he's rested up._

[FREE TIME BEGINS]

[Move to Employee Hall]

[Move to Dorm Hall]

[Move to Storage]

[Talk to Ryouta]

Ryouta: T-t-takito! Y-you scared me a little, but if you did it to say hi, that's okay…

_**I decided to spend some time with Ryouta.**_

Takito: I didn't mean to scare you. Is there anything you want to do together?

Ryouta: [sulks] W-well, I've been feeling kinda g-guilty about something lately. Do you remember when I took your photo on the first day?

Takito: Yeah… _I didn't think there was much time for personal projects here._

Ryouta: When I did that, I was trying to take the photograph of a witness to this whole m-mess. I wanted to start w-working on an article about our kidnapping, b-b-but your reaction scared me away from ever finishing…

Takito: Oh, I apologize for getting in the way of your profession. Do you want to start again?

Ryouta: [sulks] There's a-another thing that kind of in the way… I searched the storage room, and there's only barely enough film to get everyone's photo, and I doubt we'd get more…

Takito: What do you mean? Monobear might get you more film…

Ryouta: [distraught] No! He never would, not good film. It's way too expensive!

Takito: Huh?

Ryouta: Didn't you know? High quality film has to be expensive…

Takito: Let me think.

_I think I remember why film strips can be expensive…_

( They're very small and complex / They need to be handmade / They contain precious silver )

8:23131233123121231231

Takito: I know Monobear might not be willing to shell out for precious metals, but I think I have a solution.

Ryouta: Oh? Already…?

Takito: _Here goes… _I'll help you get the perfect shot you need. Here's the plan…

_**I outlined a plan with Ryouta on how I would get people's attention to take their photos.**_

_**He seemed impressed, so we got to work.**_

[photo snap]

Kotori: Oh! Has this been some sort of game show the whole time?

[photo snap]

Wataru: Gah! I did not expect you to be so brazen, Ryouta!

[photo snap]

Akinori: Eeh! Don't do that! I thought I'd died for a second.

[photo snap]

Benito: Yar! You're messing with my eyepatch, lad!

[photo snap]

Hitomi: Oooh! Be sure to get my other good side!

_**Soon, we had everyone's mugshot.**_

Ryouta: [joy] Wow! [scratches head] We might have gotten some people in u-unflattering postions… [joy] But we did it!

Takito: And some film to spare, too!

_Though, I think I might've strained my reputation… I'll be known as the guy who says obvious things and aids paparazzi._

[FREE TIME ENDS]

_Hmm? I think I just felt some sort of evil chill…_

Announcements: Ding dong, ding dong! Ding dong, ding dong!

Monobear: Attention all you students! …And non-student loser! It seems no one has even attempted a murder yet, thanks to the organization of one idiot dictator. As your resident headmaster and promoter of despair, I'm going to provide all with even more reason to participate in mutual killing. Everyone, report to the foyer immediately! Be sure to bring the sleeping and irritable bastards, too.

…_That must've been it._

[Move to Dorm Hall]

[Move to Employee Hall]

[Move to Foyer]

Akinori: [nervous] Finally, you're here! I thought Monobear might have done something terrible to you…

Chiyo: …Yeah… It's starting to sink in how scary that bear is.

Satoko: I'm still a bit skeptical of this bear's abilities. Tôi ghét phải nói nó, but I've got a morbid curiosity of what this bear going to show us.

Wataru: Friends! It approaches!

[camera pans to the help desk as Monobear jumps out from behind and sits down]

Monobear: Upupupu! Hello friends! It's great to see you all could make it.

Ikkaku: [crosses arms] I made it a priority on my schedule this time.

Monobear: [bashful pose] Now then, my acting coach taught me to do something funny before I do something dramatic, so… [pulls out bottle of seltzer water] Ta-da! [sprays Pablo]

Pablo: Galgalgalgg… Wah! Corporal, cover my flank! [puzzled expression] Huh? …Monobear! What have you done?!

Monobear: Upupupu! Oh, you haven't seen the half of it! It's time for a new mechanic in the Museum Visit of Mutual Killing!

Akinori: [anxious expression] Please, just leave us be! We were doing just fine by ourselves, really!

Ryouta: …I s-second that!

Monobear: [puzzled expression] …Doing …fine? But no one's dead! There hasn't even been an attempt, and I've got the place under CCTV! No despair at all! [dismissive pose] And besides, you guys don't even have protection!

Nahoko: [angry expression, spins wearable shelf violently] Protection from what? Have you been hiding something from us, bear?!

Monobear: Only your new motive.

_Motive? Don't we already—_

Monobear: If nobody gets murdered in the next three days, I'm injecting everyone here with Syphilis! Upupupupupupu!

Ikkaku: [gulps]

Pablo: You… I would rather succumb to illness than give in to you! You won't win!

Monobear: Did you hear that, everyone? Your gallant leader would rather have you all die than sacrifice somebody. That must really change your opinion of him…

Pablo: Rngh…

Tamaki: [points playfully] Your plan's still failed, Monobear. Every possible murder weapon has either been destroyed or placed under strict surveillance.

Okita: [anger] You're only saying that because you know Pablo wouldn't kill you!

Yasue: I can't handle it anymore! Just kill me now!

Bertrand: Bzzzz!

Monobear: And since you're all so eager to get to the killing, I think I'll do something about this weapon shortage! [opens arms] Despairy Christmas! Murder-tastic knives for everyone!

_**Monobear revealed 16 silver knives in glass cases.**_

Monobear: I got these knives specially made for our despair! They're super sharp—

enough to cut bone, and each comes with a special storage case with your name on the bottom! [joy] Feel proud that we pulled out all the stops for you guys!

Pablo: [smirks] Nonsense! I'll be confiscating the knives now, so everyone grab theirs and hand it—

Monobear: Oh, we can't have any of that! I think it's time for a new rule! [takes out a Monophone] Lemme text it to you all.

_**Rule No. 10**_

_**Willingly touching another student's personal knife is punishable by death. This rule will become void after the first murder is committed.**_

Monobear: [on a Monophone] #FreshRuleFriday #Pablosux

Pablo: [Looks down at the ground, dejected] …Rnnnnnngh! [deep breathing] Everyone… just take your knives for now… You may need them for self-defense…

_**I couldn't believe it. All of Pablo's careful planning and safety procedures were gone in a matter of minutes. Monobear was not someone to be underestimated.**_

Itsumi: I-I guess I have to… [takes her knife]

Nahoko: I never thought I'd side with Pablo on something… [takes knife]

Ikkaku: [deep breaths and nervousness] …I'm getting this over with [takes knife]

_**Everyone took their knives. Even Pablo took his with gruff resistance. I felt mine in my hands and then pocketed it. I didn't want to think about how dangerous our situation just got. I just wanted to someone to pass the time with.**_

[FREE TIME BEGINS]

[Move to Employee Hall]

[Move to Cafeteria]

[Move to Serving Zone]

[Move to Kitchen]

[Talk to Tamaki]

Tamaki: Oh! Hello Takito. [smiles] If you spend time with me, I can assure you it will be absolutely wonderful!

_**I decided to spend some time with Tamaki.**_

Takito: Hey Tamaki, I was wondering why you spend so much time around Pablo.

Tamaki: [giggles] Well, don't tell Pablo, but… [wide grin] I'd really kind of love to be in charge.

Takito: Are you planning some sort of coup, Tamaki? _Maybe I really should tell Pablo…_

Tamaki: [gasps and puts hand over her mouth] Of course not! I just really like to host events…

Takito: Well, you sure are SHSL about it. I've never seen anyone get so accustomed to co-leadership as you.

Tamaki: [smiles] That's why I'm the best, silly! [pulls out plate of takoyaki] Pablo wanted to try some authentic Japanese food, but I accidentally made too much. Care to sample?

_Hmm… It seems to make sense, but I still have some resignations about her relationship with Pablo…_

Takito: Still, I wonder about how you were able to get so close to Pablo. I don't know how anyone could earn the trust of a stranger so fast…

Tamaki: [giggles and motions dismissively] That's a trade secret! Don't just go asking a hostess about things like that! Seriously though, do you want a takoyaki?

_Okay, now she's deliberately dodging the question. Maybe I should push further…_

Takito: Is it okay if I guess?

Tamaki: [puzzled expression] Guess what?

Takito: I think you were able to gain Pablo's trust quickly because…

( You're related / You're a citizen of La Espera / You've hosted a Vargas family event )

11:2123211223312312312313122312

Takito: I think you host things for the Vargas family.

Tamaki: Oh! [puts hand over her mouth] Well, you've certainly got me! As a representative of Hope's Peak, I hosted the welcoming event for Pablo. [scratches the back of her head] We met there, and he's the only one of us he knew beforehand…

_Yeah, Takito! I think I deserve some victory takoyaki…_

Tamaki: You know, Takito, this is quickly becoming an interrogation session.

_...There goes my appetite…_

Takito: Sorry about that. Is there anything I could do for you?

Tamaki: [giggles] Of course! I've always got chores around here…

Takito: Erm… _I think this is her subtle way of revenge…_

_**Actually, it wasn't that bad. Tamaki had me help plan out schedules for the coming days. It was pretty nice to get a heads up on these kinds of things. I even got to nibble some of that takoyaki.**_

Tamaki: There! I hope you're ready for dishwashing next Wednesday!

Takito: [groans] _At least it was better than the alternative…_

[FREE TIME ENDS]

[Move to Serving Area]

[Move to Cafeteria]

_**Dinner tasted terrible. It may have been tainted from what happened earlier, but I didn't care.**_

_**Pablo seemed particularly hit hard. **_

Pablo: [heavy breathing] [takes bite] [heavy breathing]

Satoko: [whispers] I got over it hours ago. What is with that little dítě?

Yasue: [angry face] Satoko!

_**It wasn't until after dinner he seemed to be back in authority.**_

Pablo: [gets up, walks to the podium] Attention, La Esperan Temporary Guard! Today, our resolve and plans for safety have been shaken to their core!

Itsumi: [sulks] I still can't believe it…

Wataru: [stares down shamefully] I can't believe I would feel sympathy for a foreign leader. [sighs] It is true what they say. War makes strange bedfellows.

Pablo: Yet, I have prepared two countermeasures for the prevention of murder. [motions to Tamaki, who brings out a whiteboard] First, if you still have your knife, please get it out.

_**I took out my knife and stared at the case. Just as Monobear had said, my name was printed in gold lettering on the bottom. The rest of it was black reflective plastic, except for the glass covering that let me see the knife inside. I had seen knives before, but this seemed somehow real and terrible.**_

Pablo: I can't touch them, but I will create a system in which anyone attempting to access their knife will be immediately noticed. [draws map of one of the dorm rooms] Every day, at noon, I or one of your classmates will check to make sure your knife is in this [points to bedside table on his diagram] location. If your knife is not here upon inspection either at the regularly scheduled times, or after a murder, your guilt will obvious.

_I have to admit, that's a fairly cunning counter-plan._

Akinori: Yeah! [claps] I knew you could do it! You saved us all!

Ikkaku: … [crosses arms, and takes a deep sigh]

Nahoko: Still, I worry about the Syphilis…

Pablo: [slight anger] Second, as I have learned today the limits of sleep deprivation, I will have to take a few days off from staying up all night. [deep breath] So, I will be reusing the bingo machine to select the two people who will be staying up to patrol. This will be a permanent addition to our chore regimen. [motions to Tamaki]

Tamaki: Of course. [rolls bingo machine] I took the Pablo ball out this time, but I'll be sure to put it back in as soon he's caught up on his sleep.

_**Two balls fell to the bottom of the machine.**_

Tamaki: Our patrollers are… …Chiyo and… …Me!

Chiyo: I don't know if I'm good for this job. [crosses arms] I'm really more alert during the daytime, when my suit can photosynthesize…

Tamaki: Oh, Chiyo. [dismissive motion] Nobody likes a work dodger, especially in this dire time!

_**Pablo had managed to patch together a counter-effort. Yet, I still felt more shaken than before Monobear's surprise announcement. **_

_**Sleeping always seemed to calm me down, and it was about time for bed anyway. I decided to head in that direction.**_

[Move to Employee Hall]

[Move to Dorm Hall]

_It looks like Chiyo's stationed outside Ikkaku's room. I wonder if what I told Pablo made this happen…_

[Talk to Chiyo]

Takito: Chiyo! I may have to be a night guard someday, so I was wondering what it is was like. Mind telling me?

Chiyo: [smooths out flowers on her costume] Well, I just started five minutes ago. I don't really know what it's like. [contented pose] But if you really want to know, you could…

Takito: No. I really don't want to take your shift.

Chiyo: You know, if I hadn't taken an oath to only use my persuasion pollen on enemies of the Earth…

Ikkaku: [opens door] …! Takito! Just who I wanted to talk to! I need to speak to you in private.

_He seems unusually eager. Yet, I worry…_

Chiyo: Hey! I'm not just here to stare across the hall! Pablo said, "In light of recent intel, no one is allowed to be alone with Ikkaku Kirigiri! He is a clear danger by his own admission!"

Ikkaku: [annoyed tone] C'mon, Chiyo. If I wanted to kill Takito, I wouldn't do it in such an obvious place.

_That doesn't exactly calm my nerves._

Chiyo: But…

Ikkaku: [patronizing pose] No one but us has to know. If Pablo somehow finds out, you can tell him I overpowed you.

Chiyo: [angry, flowers spout pollen] Hey! I'm the one who could overpower you! I'm Gaia-chan, champion of the Earth, don't you forget it! [calms down] I'd only agree to such an agreement if Takito consented. And you will absolutely not use any "overpowering" rumors!

Ikkaku: [stares into Takito] I won't kill you. It'd be stupid. I promise.

Takito: …I guess it's okay. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Ikkaku: Great. Chiyo, stay out here.

[Automoved to Ikkaku's Room]

Ikkaku: [large sigh of relief, puts hand on Takito's shoulder and lowers his head to make eye contact]

_Erm…? Am I getting "the talk?"_

Ikkaku: First off, Everything I said yesterday? Bullshit.

Takito: What?

Ikkaku: You and Ryouta were right yesterday; I'm the 2nd best detective in the nation, behind my sister, Kyouko. I needed to lie in order to discover who would truly be by my side, and by agreeing to meet me in here, you passed the test.

_I guess I wandered aimlessly into success…_

Ikkaku: You also may have noticed that our "leader" can only half protect us against this teddy bear. I can do the whole job. I'll save everyone and stop this Syphilis motive crap, but I can't tell you how here. I need you to meet me in the Dino Room, tomorrow at midnight. Come alone; you're the only one I can trust.

Takito: What's so bad about your room? _It seems fine to me…_

Ikkaku: Our first step has to be done in the Dino Room, and who knows if Pablo's bugged our rooms. Even now, I've said a lot. [points to the door] You need to calm down Chiyo. Getting everyone on my side is one of my many goals.

Takito: Okay, but maybe if you could give me a summary…

Ikkaku:[shivering, deep breathing] G0!

Takito: Sure, sure!

[Move to Dorm Hall]

Chiyo: [surprise] You're safe! Oh, wow, you're safe!

Takito: Of course I'm safe. Ikkaku isn't as bad as you think.

[Move to Takito's Room]

_**That day, I had felt probably the worst shock of my life. I had never seen such a system dismantled so swiftly. Yet, I felt hope that Ikkaku would be able to right what went wrong. It had felt good to plant a seed of trust within Chiyo. I remember thinking about how that bear loved saying the word "despair", and thought that clinging on to the hope Ikkaku gave me was the best way to fight Monobear off. I clung as hard as I could, slowly drifting off into sleep…**_

-MONOBEAR THEATER-

Monobear: There's one question that people ask me often.

Monobear: They say, "Why are you called 'Mono' if you look like two bears put together?"

Monobear: Sometimes, I say it's because of my sound system.

Monobear: Sometimes, I say it's because of my favorite album.

Monobear: Sometimes, I say it's because of the town where I was manufactured.

Monobear: Everyone believes these reasons, but none of them are true.

Monobear: On very very rare occasions, I tell them the real reason.

Monobear: But after that, I always kill them! Upupupupupupu!

This story was originally on Archive of Our Own, but I have "ported" it here for a larger free time vote pool. Previous chapters were voted on by AO3 members, but members will be able to vote on free time from now on. That said, I hope you like all these characters, because the last free time vote of the chapter begins now.

Please visit the Dangan Ronpa: Legacy of Despair Forum at myforums/Magorgle/5490429/. Find the thread entitled, "Free Time 5 & 6 Poll", and vote on who you want to Takito to spend the next free time with. The top two students will get free time in the next update.

Thank you, every vote helps!


End file.
